For many years various governmental agencies such as the Occupational Safety and Health Administration have been actively promulgating regulations designed to create a healthier and safer environment for the industrial worker. In particular, regulations have focused upon the methods and equipment used in the loading and servicing of mobile equipment such as tank trucks and railroad tank and hopper cars. The present invention, in an attempt to conform with the requirements of these regulations, provides an improved safety platform for accessing the tops of various types of mobile equipment.